


Gossips

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [98]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gossip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Spock joins Jim and Bones in the officer’s lounge for drinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/768204.html?thread=100646860#t100646860) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Spock is not sure why Jim asked him to join him and Dr. McCoy in the officer’s lounge for drinks when the captain knows there is no point to him consuming liquor, but Spock is there nonetheless. He also does not quite understand why Jim and Dr. McCoy find it so amusing to discuss the personal lives of other crew members, even mutual friends of theirs, and laugh at certain mistakes and social ineptitudes.

Jim, however, seems pleased by his presences, even if he does not contribute anything of note to the conversation, and Dr. McCoy seems equally annoyed by it, so Spock makes the decision to remain and listen as they talk and drink; if nothing else, it is a good first hand view of the strange human proclivity toward gossip, and he is nothing if not dedicated to expanding his knowledge of human customs.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
